


My siblings

by Ahsokalives2223



Series: Regret can eat you alive [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Little Sister Ahsoka, Siblings, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahsokalives2223/pseuds/Ahsokalives2223
Summary: Ahsoka reflects on her "siblings."





	My siblings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!

Cody.  
Tup.  
Fives.  
My brothers, I have more but those are the most prominent.  
Cody.  
He always somehow was strict while funny at the exact same time, I always knew he had my back.  
Tup.  
The joker, but protective brother, he didn’t even get to die on the battlefield, like so many of his brothers did, I love you brother.  
Fives.  
So many died because they didn’t listen to your warning, it is only because of you that I am alive.  
I hope that you all Rest In Peace… my brothers I love you.  
My sisters.  
Padmé.  
Riyo.  
Barriss.

Padmé.  
The sister who was like my mother, she was so kind, and I don’t even know how she died.  
How could I not know? She was one of the few who stood by me.  
Riyo.  
She was so kind and understanding, I wish I had spent more time with her, she was brave and somehow knew if I was upset.  
Barris.  
Oh Barriss, how right you were, the Jedi were lost, I have long since forgiven you for what you did, I hope that if you are dead, you didn’t die in the dark.  
Thank you my sisters for everything you did for me.


End file.
